


Savoring the Sun

by soulbuddies



Series: The University [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Androgynous Byleth, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/F, Face-Humping, Female Yuri, Genderbending, Massage, Other, Public Sex, RIP Hot Pocket, Scissoring, Seduction, Stripping, Sunbathing, Touching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies
Summary: There's no time for a lunch break, not when there's something interesting happening on a nearby roof. Sylvain is not far from the spectacle. His food is left forgotten as he gets a good look at the nearby show. Not far from him, a naked female, Yuri, is sunbathing, uncaring of if anyone spots her. Not long after he spotted her, another person appears. He... No, she is reluctant to join at first. Yuri convinces her otherwise and gets the other female to relax with her. And possibly do more on that roof.-Bunny
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The University [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701454
Kudos: 4





	Savoring the Sun

Sylvain yawned as he dragged his feet down the hallway. After a long night of studying and an equally long morning of classes, the redhead was a dead man walking. His lifestyle at the university wasn’t the smartest. He spent way too much time at parties, hitting on pretty girls and living life to the fullest. It left him cramming at the last second for every exam, for every class. Not that he minded much, but it did leave him tired like this. 

What he really needed was a nice long nap. Something to hold him over until he had to go to bed tonight and repeat the same process tomorrow. Goddess, exam week sucked. But first thing was first. The redhead needed food pronto. Because of his cramming, he hadn’t had the chance to eat before his classes. Or last night before he’d started studying. Needless to say he was starving, and the microwavable dinner in his hand was screaming his name.

He pushed open the door leading to the common room as another yawn rocked through his body mercilessly. He then tore off the packaging with his teeth and made a beeline for the toaster oven in the corner. Sylvain sighed and rubbed his face as he looked out the open window. He was gonna need to eat this quick. His tiredness was going to get to him soon and he’d be sleeping in the common room’s recliner if he wasn’t careful.

But he never made it that far. In fact, he never even made it to the toaster oven. With the plastic wrapping still hanging from his teeth, Sylvain stared out the open window in pure disbelief. His body naturally gravitated closer to the frame, ignoring the growling from his stomach and the sleep that had threatened him moments prior. Because all that could possibly be on his mind was the beautiful and very very naked woman laying on the rooftop next door.

The man stared, his mouth hanging open as the packaging fell to the floor. With the food in his hand completely forgotten, Sylvain carefully situated himself to get a better look. The building over was only one floor shorter than his own, and being on the top floor meant that he got the perfect view. The redhead couldn’t believe his luck as his eyes greedily took in the sight.

She was of average height with some nice curves and a good sized chest. Her lavender locks came down over her shoulders and formed a pleasant patch between her thighs. She was laid out on her back across a towel, with a drink beside her and a pair of big, round sunglasses over her eyes. The woman looked completely at ease, as if being naked in a public place was normal for her. Needless to say, Sylvain certainly appreciated the lack of modesty.

Biting on his lip he considered what he should do. Part of him wanted to be just as shameless, call out the window and see if he could join her. But he knew that would likely end in disaster. The next best option was to touch himself to the wonderful sight of her but... just the thought of doing that so brazenly in the common room where anyone could walk in and see was enough to make him blush.

It left him with few options besides just standing there and admiring the view. His food sat on the window sill, no longer Sylvain’s top concern. He carefully sat down on a chair, not wanting to make too much noise in case she heard him. He contemplated closing the window but figured she’d easily hear that and look over. And the last thing he wanted was for her to get embarrassed and leave.

So he would hold his tongue for now and just admire her frame. The way it glistened in the sunlight from the oil she’d put on. It made him want to bust down the screen so that he could reach out and touch her body. She was only a few yards away, close enough that if he breathed loudly she might’ve heard him. But thankfully, he never had to worry about that. 

The door to the rooftop opened, startling both him and the girl. Sylvain silently cursed under his breath. Damn it. Of course someone would interrupt his show right when he’d gotten comfortable. His eyes went sadly to the naked woman, expecting her to sit up and cover her body. But to his shock she continued to lay there while propped up on her elbows, even as a young man came walking out onto the roof.

The guy gasped and turned around, covering his face with one hand while the other juggled his books. He wore dark, baggy clothes and had longer teal hair. “I... I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize someone else would be up here-” he said hastily but quietly, his voice surprisingly higher pitched. Though Sylvain figured the guy probably just went up a few octaves from the embarrassment. 

Still naked yet unafraid, the girl simply chuckled. “It’s alright. I’m not upset,” she replied, her voice smooth and almost sultry, “Nothing says we can’t both share this space. No need to go.” The man stopped in his tracks, having already been on the run for it. He slowly turned around and faced the nude woman. His face was mostly devoid of any emotion, but the pink on his cheeks made it clear just how much the situation had gotten to him. The poor guy is probably a virgin, Sylvain thought sympathetically.

“I... I just came up to read some. It’s usually quiet up here...” he explained hesitantly, shuffling in his spot. The girl chuckled again as she sat up fully. She took the towel that she’d rolled up for a pillow and spread it out on the ground beside her, flattening out the wrinkles. With a pleasant expression, she calmly asked for the guy’s name. Sylvain could practically hear the guy swallow from across the roof. “It’s... Beles. And you?”

She hummed with approval as she laid back down on her towel. “My name is Yuri. It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’re free to sit with me if you’d like. I promise to keep quiet so you can read.” Suddenly, Sylvain felt like a fool and pouted. Yuri was obviously a very confident woman and he was incredibly stupid for not taking the chance earlier to call out to her. Now he was stuck watching as this guy got to have all the fun.

Beles stood still for a moment, seemingly contemplating his options. The redhead couldn’t really blame him either. If a naked woman had said something like that to him out of the blue, he’d wonder what the catch was too. But slowly he came forward and sat down on the towel provided. There was an awkward pause before Beles said, “Thank you,” and opened his book up to the first page. 

There were a few moments of silence as they both got comfortable. But the redhead could see the way the guy’s eyes kept going to her naked frame. Both of them couldn’t help but admire Yuri’s beauty, especially with all of it on display like that. After a few minutes of them staring, the girl chuckled. “Do you like what you see?” she asked casually, her sunglasses making it unclear if her eyes were even open.

Beles jumped in his seat and immediately apologized. She laughed this time and placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry,” she cooed out as her head turned to him, “I don’t mind you looking. I just thought you’d find more interest in your book.” The way she said it though made it clear that she thought no such thing. The man ducked his head as the blush on his dispassionate face grew deeper.

“How... can you be so nonchalant about this?” he asked in return, clearly a bit shaken up by how calm the woman was. Yuri hummed as she put a finger to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully.

“I’m just comfortable in my own skin,” she finally decided after considering Beles’s words. She rolled over her nude frame so that she was laying on her side and facing her companion, giving Sylvain a wonderful view of her rear. Perfectly curved and firm. The redhead actually put a finger to the screen, wishing he could reach through it to feel that soft looking skin. “Being nude like this doesn’t bother me. If anything, I find it empowering. Confidence boosting even.”

Her hand reached over and danced across the man’s knee playful, the gears working overtime in his head to the point where the redhead thought he smelled smoke. Though there was something... more pure about the hope that rested in Beles’s eyes. He couldn’t quite place what it was, but there was an innocence about the man on the roof. “Confidence boosting? I...” he whispered, Sylvain straining to hear him, “I can’t imagine something like this could do that.”

The girl gave him a wicked smile, like the other was playing into her hand. “Of course! Just think about it,” she insisted, shuffling just a little closer to him, “Body confidence is one of those things most people lack. By putting yourself out there for anyone to see, you’re essentially taking a stance. That you love your body and that you’re proud of it enough to show it off.” Whether Yuri actually believed such words was up in the air, but Beles seemed to be eating it up. Albeit a bit bashfully. “You don’t have that much confidence in your body do you?”

Her guess must’ve hit the mark because the man looked away. He scratched at the back of his neck as he remained quiet for a moment. “How... How did you know?” he asked, his monotone actually taking on more of a saddened feel to it.

“It’s not too hard to guess,” she responded as her free hand ran over her smooth skin, likely accentuating her curves for her companion but giving Sylvain a nice sight too. Yuri then sat up and leaned forward trying to catch Beles’s gaze. “Your baggy clothes and the way you keep looking at me. You yearn to be able to do something like this confidently... don’t you?”

Her question was less so a question and more like her stating the obvious. Beles’s poor blush did not relent as he listened to the girl speak. “Perhaps... but I don’t even know how I’d get to that level of confidence,” Beles admitted quietly, his eyes once again on her nudity. It was with those words that Yuri practically lit up though. Without warning, the lavender haired woman rotated her body so that she was on her knees in front of the other.

Beles’s eyes practically popped out of his head as he got a full view of her chest in his face. He backed up slightly, clearly embarrassed by it all but Yuri didn’t let him get far. She reached over and grabbed either side of the man’s hoodie, right at the collar. “Well, the easy first step is to take this off and join me.” Her excited reply was met with a fervently shaking head. “Not all of your clothes, silly. Just this jacket and maybe your shirt. Just a healthy start to self confidence in your body.”

The other seemed to relax some at that but his face was still rather red. It took him a moment of listening to her coaxing before she finally managed to get the article off of him. Then it took some more cooing and encouragement for her to get the shirt off, Beles protesting quite a bit before relenting. Sylvain had resigned himself at this point to having to see a shirtless man along with the eye candy that was Yuri but... that’s not how it worked out.

The redhead stared with a dumbfounded expression as he looked at Beles. He... No, she. She was sitting there with her hands in her lap and her pale pink bra exposed to the world. Her chest was very small, probably barely warranted the bra. But without the baggy clothes, her mild curves came into view. The poor thing had a very angular and masculine face, but now that Sylvain was looking for it... he could see it in her eyes and the slightly pouty expression she wore. She was a woman, no doubt about it.

Apparently Yuri was just as shocked as she just stared on at Beles for a long moment, which made the redhead feel less bad. If even the hot girl that was right next to the other didn’t realize, then clearly it wasn’t just Sylvain being stupid. The lavender haired woman just sat there, Beles’s clothes sitting in her lap. “You... I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were a girl,” Yuri spoke up so candidly that she likely didn’t even think about how it would make the other feel, much too shocked from the revelation. Beles closed in on herself and looked away.

“It... It’s fine. I’ll just go,” the taller girl said quickly, trying to take her clothes from the other and stand. She didn’t get far though, the nude woman’s grip tightening as she put a hand to Beles’s face. It was a soft touch, her own face slowly going back to the coyness she had before. 

She guided the other woman back down onto the towel as she spoke. “There’s no need to run, though it is cute.” Yuri smirked, leaving Beles openly staring in shock. She clearly wasn’t used to receiving compliments like that. “You’re beautiful the way you are. You shouldn’t be trying to hide it away with all these clothes.” 

Beles’s face was about the same shade of red as Sylvain’s hair. “I’m not... beautiful,” the girl muttered in return as she tried to regain some of her composure, “Everyone always thinks I’m a man...” In a way, the redhead did feel bad for her. Even he hadn’t given her a second thought once he assumed her to be a guy. She’d probably never even been asked out on a date before if he had to guess.

“Who cares?” Yuri asked, the hand on the other’s face going to her chin to maintain their eye contact, “Body confidence has nothing to do with what others see. It’s how you see yourself. If you love how you look. And if I were to speak for myself...” The nude woman leaned in closer, getting into Beles’s personal space without a care in the world. “...then I would say that this revelation has made me even more interested in you.” She topped her words off with a smirk and a wink.

Sylvain’s face was practically pressed against the screen at this point. Goddess help him, this was getting dangerously close to a plot he might see online in a naughty video. He swallowed thickly as Beles tried to form a response but failed, much too embarrassed by the implications of the naked woman’s words. Eventually she managed to get out a soft, “...interested how?”

Yuri leaned back and cupped both sides of the taller girl’s face, her chest sticking out in the process. “So cute,” she muttered before crawling over to the bottle beside her drink. She held it up for her companion and wiggled it. “If you want to find out, then we’ll need to build up that confidence of yours first. Join me for some sun bathing?” Her voice was sultry smooth and her body was angled in a way that made the redhead imagine things. He quietly adjusted his pants.

There was a pause where Beles looked down at herself. She was still shirtless, the air kissing her exposed stomach and back. With a deep breath the more clothed woman nodded, clearly entranced by Yuri. The lavender haired woman gestured for the other to lay on her stomach and Beles complied. In a fluid motion, the nude woman straddled the taller woman’s back. There were some silent protests but Yuri shushed them as she unclasped the other’s bra.

This time there was more vocal protests that made Yuri giggle cutely. “ You can’t sunbathe with that on. You’ll get little lines. It’ll look silly,” she explained as she squirted some of the oil onto her hand, “Just let me take care of you.” That last bit seem to still Beles’s tongue, Sylvain watching as she blushed. The teal haired woman was facing him, allowing him to see her emotionless face start to crumple with warmth. While it was obvious that all of this was a shock to her senses, Beles wasn’t protesting further for a reason.

Yuri wiggled on top of the other as she got comfortable, sitting right on Beles’s rear. Seeing the contrast in their bottoms, big and small, clothed and nude, it left Sylvain practically drooling. The way Yuri’s B cups drooped ever so slightly each time she leaned forward was practically hypnotizing. Not to mention the way Beles was rubbing her thighs together, like she might be aroused- Sylvain could’ve died a happy man, just watching her be coated in oil with slow and sensual motions. 

When the nude woman decided the other was properly coated, she hopped off and ran hand over her own back. With a click of her tongue she frowned with some disappointment. Laying down on her own front, she slid the bottle Beles’s way. “Mind returning the favor?” she asked quietly, her voice nothing but pleasant. After a moment the other shook her head and sat up, holding her bra to her chest.

As she scooted closer, she seemed to realize that she couldn’t put oil on the other and still hold her bra up. With some amount of embarrassment the woman looked around the roof, forcing Sylvain to hide out of sight. He held his breath and counted to five. When he peered back out the window he got the perfect reveal of her breasts as the bra fell from her chest. They were certainly small but they were just as nice of a sight as Yuri’s chest or any woman’s for that matter.

Beles set the bra aside before very carefully straddling the nude woman. She then hesitantly squirted on the oil and placed her larger hands on the delicate skin. Slowly she ran her hands over the other, her hands gradually growing bolder. They ran over the sides and ghosted over the top of her rear. Beles seemed to realize how daring she was becoming because she suddenly stopped and got off the other.

Yuri picked her head up and looked to Beles, who promptly covered her chest shyly. “There you go being cute again,” she giggled before gesturing down to her own legs, “Mind getting the back of my legs too?” It didn’t seem like much of a question though as she promptly laid her head back down, likely expecting her companion to do it without complaint. The confidence she oozed was almost contagious and it was certainly demanding. Sylvain imagined he’d have had a hard time fighting against her will if he had tried to make a move.

Which meant poor Beles was shit out of luck. She took a deep and shaky breath before analyzing the nude woman’s lower form. Applying the oil wasn’t difficult but it seemed hard for the teal haired girl to keep her eyes and hands from going where they probably shouldn’t. Those fingers ventured between thighs and ran up them higher than was likely acceptable. But Yuri never complained, if anything, Sylvain was convinced he heard her let out a little moan.

When Beles finally finished, she looked like a riled up mess. Her face was mostly expressionless but their was a wild look in her eyes. Like she was walking away from a near death experience and enjoying the adrenaline running through her veins for the first time. Yuri lifted her head after a moment, giving the other a pleased smile. “Thank you,” she cooed out, the smirk on her face speaking of a plan, “You’re really good at giving massages. I didn’t want you to take your hands off of me.”

While it was clearly an innuendo, the words seemed to go over Beles’s head. There was no blush, but rather a small smile. “I... could continue if you’d like,” she replied, seeming eager to please Yuri. Sylvain nodded his consent praying that the lavender haired woman would do the same. Slowly the nude woman rolled over onto her back, taking a deep breath and making her breasts puff out some.

“Oh yes, please do,” was all she said. But being on her front now limited Beles’s options when it came to avoiding the private bits. The taller woman seemed to realize this too late, the blush finally hitting her as she shakily lifted the bottle once more. Her calloused hands started on the legs and slowly made their way up. A bit of the oil caught onto the hairs leading between the thighs, making them glisten brightly. Beles focused on the stomach for a long while before hesitating. “Go ahead,” Yuri whispered, actually reaching up to put her sunglasses atop her head and meet the other’s gaze.

Beles swallowed before her hands slowly ran over the nude woman’s chest. The lavender haired woman bit her bottom lip and watched the other shamelessly, making it clear that she enjoyed the contact. She even let out a little sound, making the taller girl pause and look up. A deeper blush spread across her face as Yuri encouraged her to continue. Slowly the movements became more exploratory over practical, until suddenly the woman pulled away again.

The partially clothed woman looked like she was having an internal crisis at the moment, her wide eyes staring intently at the towels beneath them with her hands shoved into her lap. Yuri was chuckling again as she sat up and forced herself into the other’s line of sight. “Hey,” she called out to get Beles’s attention, “Don’t be shy. It’s okay.” She gently pulled on the taller woman until she was laid out on the towel again. “Here. Let me show you my skills.”

The words seemed innocent enough, but Beles seemed to learn from the previous time just what she meant. Her hands covered her body, and in that moment Sylvain agreed with Yuri. The teal haired woman was cute in her own way, especially when she was being shy. Without a word, the nude woman straddled Beles again but this time settling their sexes on top of each other. Only a couple layers of clothes kept them from touching.

Gently she pried the taller girl’s arms away, starting her oil massage from the top. Beles had closed her eyes, clearly trying to calm herself as Yuri’s hands ran over her shoulders and then over her chest. There was no pause, causing her to jump and shudder. The confident woman chuckled and continued her massage over the small chest. When she seemed finally satisfied with how fast the other was breathing, her hands went lowered.

Yuri spent little time on the stomach, her eyes very set on the prize she’d likely been looking for since the beginning. Her oiled hands began to pry off the other’s sweatpants, tugging them down carefully as she lifted her hips. There was immediate protest from Beles, and by extension, an immediate protest from Sylvain at Beles’s immediate protest. 

The woman bolted upright, nearly smacking her face into the other’s bare chest. The look of fear and panic on her face was the most emotion the redhead had seen on the woman’s face yet. But Yuri was hardly deterred. The nude woman simply pecked her on the nose and pressed their chests together, their breasts molding against each other. Gently she coaxed the other back into laying down, whispering things into her ear that Sylvain couldn’t make out.

Sitting back up straight, Yuri looked down at the girl with a smirk before finally taking off her sunglasses entirely. Now she was well and truly bare, with Beles about to join her soon. At least Sylvain prayed she would be. His pants were so tight at this point it was uncomfortable. For a little relief he quietly unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down. With a silent sigh, he relaxed some as he readjusted his member and rubbed it through his underwear to soothe the ache.

When he looked back to the girls, Beles was up on her elbows as Yuri slowly removed her sweatpants and underwear in one go. The taller woman still seemed on edge but she was no longer objecting, just watching as her own body became exposed to the world around them. Once the clothes were well and truly off and both of them were nude, Yuri got comfortable beside Beles and lathered up her hands again. 

For the next few minutes, she just coated the taller woman’s legs with oil and slowly inched higher and higher. At some point, Beles had closed her eyes again, keeping her breathing calm. Yuri spread the girl’s legs wider for better access, drawing Sylvain’s attention to her perfectly shaven crotch. From what he could see, there wasn’t a single hair left between her thighs which was a stark contrast to the woman touching her.

The moment Yuri stopped and nodded proudly, Beles seemed almost lost. A slight kicked puppy look marred her face as the lavender haired woman crawled over to her drink from earlier. “Would you like some? It is a bit hot,” she asked casually, holding the straw up to her own lips. Beles paused and looked down at the towel, seeming so disappointed that Sylvain himself was about to go down there himself and complain. For the both of them.

Beles nodded solemnly, not meeting the other’s gaze. “So cute,” Yuri replied before taking a big slurp from her drink. Curiously she didn’t swallow, simply set the cup aside before sitting close to the taller woman. She cupped the other’s face again before pushing her into a kiss. Sylvain held his breath as he watched with pure astonishment. Beles was obviously shocked but she allowed for Yuri to pry her lips open, the liquid being exchanged between their mouths.

When the quieter girl swallowed the last of it, Yuri pulled back but not too far. Just far enough to speak with their lips still brushing together. “Was it good?” A quick nod. “Would you like to kiss again?” That one didn’t even get a response. Beles had finally gotten too tired of the teasing or had grown a bit more confident. She pressed their lips together again, not deterred by how the other chuckled into their kiss.

Sylvain mouthed out several swear words as he proceeded to watch two hot, butt naked chicks covered from head to toe in oil make out on the roof next door. He wasn’t even sure what expression he was wearing at this point, all he knew is that the hinge for his jaw stopped working around when Beles lost her bra. The redhead was losing his sense of everything, so engrossed in the sight in front of him. Nothing else mattered. Not where he was, not who was around, and definitely not the defrosted Hot Pocket sitting next to him.

It didn’t take long for Yuri to straddle the other woman again, pressing their bodies flush against one another. Hands explored with absolutely no friction thanks to the oil, allowing skin to slide over skin with ease. Beles let out a little sound as the smaller woman broke off their kiss and went for her neck. She was there for a minute or so, likely leaving a nice bruise as she made the other squirm.

Without any warning, Yuri smirked down at her lover before swiveling her whole body around so that her head was between Beles’s thighs. Though thanks to her smaller height, Yuri could keep her privates pressed firmly against the other’s chest. This allowed her full access to Beles with her mouth while denying Beles any access between her thighs. Her legs were squeezed tightly around the other’s torso and arms, leaving poor Beles unable to do more than desperately grope at her back and rear.

Yuri’s head disappeared between her lover’s thighs, likely eating her out hotly if Beles’s moans were anything to go by. Unfortunately, the redhead could only make out so much of what she was doing but his imagination was fine putting together the rest. Her tongue running over the nub in that perfect motion that made Beles squirm and moan and spread her legs wider. The poor girl was shaking and holding on so tightly by the time Yuri let up, her hips going up to follow the other’s lips.

“So cute,” he heard the woman mutter again as she slowly backed up, putting her privates in Beles’s range. She still didn’t have her hands, but that didn’t stop the taller woman from leaning forward and licking at Yuri’s entrance. Because of the angle, the redhead got a great view of her curious licks. She clearly wasn’t experienced but that didn’t seem to bother the more confident woman. With a moan, Yuri scooted back further and sat up some so that she could rock her hips against Beles’s mouth.

She gently humped her lover’s face as Beles tried to get the hang of pleasing her with her tongue. Yuri wasn’t content with just receiving though. Even through her moans she reached down and pleasured the other with her fingers, rolling over the nub at a fairly fast pace. It didn’t take long for the pleasure to become too much for the teal haired woman, moaning against Yuri’s lower lips as she lost her focus.

Without letting up, Yuri leaned forward and flattened her body against the other’s again. She let out soft coos as she rested her head against the woman’s thigh. Beles was shaking badly at this point, holding on desperately as she quietly begged for release. And Yuri let her have it, holding one of her thighs in place as she continued to rub against the nub. It was when she suddenly went back to using her tongue that Beles’s composure completely dropped and she let out a long and loud moan.

And even then Yuri didn’t let up. She continued to lick and suckle on the nub, making the woman under her gasp and beg for mercy. The smaller woman gave her no reprieve as a couple fingers journeyed inside, wiggling around inside and likely hitting a sensitive spot if the higher octave Beles reached was any indication. 

After a bit longer she finally let up on Beles, getting off the woman and sitting between her legs. Sylvain would’ve thought the woman would be relieved to have a break but she still looked lustful. It was then that he realized what happened. Yuri had purposefully worked the woman back up into wanting a second release. The redhead couldn’t stop his hand from diving under his underwear at this point. He needed friction or he was going to die.

Yuri said something playful but the redhead was too out of it to catch exactly what it was. Beles let out a small whimper as the smaller woman interlocked their legs and pressed their warm heats together. She reached between them and adjusted their lower lips before wiggling her hips against her lover’s. The taller woman moaned as she latched on Yuri’s leg and wiggled against the other herself.

Both were trying to get to their own climax, pushing their oiled bodies closer together. Both moaning and wriggling against one another for selfish gains, glistening in the sunlight and uncaring of who saw them in such a lewd position. The skinship between them was so incredibly arousing and it didn’t take long for Sylvain’s member to react to the sight, growing ever harder in his hand.

And then it happened, Beles’s neck snapped back and she moaned out for a second time. This time Yuri’s name actually fell from her lips, which must’ve been a big turn on for the smaller woman. It didn’t take much longer for her to moan out too, water actually squirting up between them from her intense release. They continued to wiggle against each other for a moment before fatigue finally overcame them. The pair had only just barely been able to make their way into each other’s arms for cuddling when Sylvain bit down on his lip and glanced down at his member.

He was so close. Internally he begged the Goddess to let him be able to finish quietly. The last thing he wanted was to cry out after something so perfect. His hand went faster as he looked back to the girls. Their bodies pressed up against each other, legs tangled up, and chests heaving from exhaustion. Their hips were still wiggling against each other’s thighs, trying to prolong some of the pleasure as they shared brief kisses. He was so close-

The door behind him opened. 

Sylvain’s heart fell so fast into his stomach, he practically choked at the sensation. His hand flew out of his underwear and rapidly buttoned up his pants. “What are you doing?” a voice said behind him, and the redhead whipped around to find his roommate Felix looking at him with a confused expression. For once though Sylvain had no words, doing his best to hide his obvious tent. 

He hooked his foot around the leg of the chair behind him and tried to scoot it back to where it normally was, trying hard to keep Felix from putting together the pieces. Unfortunately it made a horribly loud screech against the tile beneath it. He winced as he heard gasps outside. Sylvain didn’t dare turn to look until Felix stepped past him to glance out the window. 

The redhead tried to explain. He really did. But suddenly he was being yelled at by both Yuri and Felix while an incredibly embarrassed Beles struggled to get dressed, all of the noise bringing too many pairs of eyes to their windows.


End file.
